


You Are The Wind Beneath My Wings

by shadowsamurai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wants to let Giles know exactly what she thinks of him. And how better to do it than with a song?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Wind Beneath My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> The words are from Bette Midler's 'Wind Beneath My Wings', and were just so perfect for writing a fic around!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

BS-RG-BS-RG-BS-RG

Buffy Summers should be happy. She had finished college with good grades, whilst still managing to do her slayer duties, and even getting out to party once in a while. But partying was exactly the reason Buffy was *not* happy. They were having a big ball to mark their graduation from college, and Buffy was the only one without a date. After all, Xander had Anya, Willow had Tara, and Buffy had…

A sudden thought crossed the Slayer's mind, and she smiled. She did have someone, but convincing him was going to be difficult. Her musings were interrupted by Willow bursting into the room, as energetic as usual.

"Hi, Buff!"

"Hi, Will."

"You okay? You're not with the smiling and the happy like you should be," Willow accused her friend.

"Nope, I'm of the good. See? Smiles. And why wouldn't I be happy? College finished, social life achieved, and I still managed to rid the world of evil guys. Yay me!"

Willow narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "But no date for the big end of college hoopla."

"Am I that transparent?" Buffy asked sadly.

"No, of course not! But I know you," Willow replied. "Kinda happens when you're best friends with someone."

"Yeah, it's the date thing. Well, not exactly. It's not like I don't have… I mean, I don't, but I'm working on a plan to get one."

Willow laughed and shook her head. "You've been spending wwaaaayyyy too much time around me!"

Buffy pulled a face. "I know, I'm doing the Will-ramble."

"So who's the guy?" Willow asked, bouncing on her bed in excitement.

But Buffy just shook her head. "Nope, not telling. I don't wanna mess this up, so it's better if no one knows."

Willow looked impressed. "Wow, you're taking this pretty seriously."

"Serious has gotta be done sometimes."

"Alright, well I'll leave you to it."

"Actually, there is one thing you could help me with, Will."

The redhead turned and beamed. "Sure. What?"

"What was that film you and Tara made me watch a few months ago?" Buffy asked.

Willow scowled at her friend. "I can't remember yesterday, let alone a few months ago."

"It had Bette Midler in it and was called…it was something to do with sand," Buffy said.

"Oh, it was Beaches," Willow replied brightly.

"Thanks, Will."

BS-RG-BS-RG-BS-RG

"No."

"Why not?"

"This type of ball is for young people, of which I am certainly not one."

Buffy scrunched her nose up. "You know, that actually made sense. Look, you don't have to spend the whole night with us, unless you want to, of course," she added hurriedly. "But I'd really like you to be there."

"And this has nothing to with you having no date, does it?" Giles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kinda," Buffy replied honestly. "But it has more to do with me wanting to spend time with my favourite guy…Watcher-person."

Giles' eyebrow went even higher. "Since when did I become a 'guy' in your opinion?"

"Since I saw you in a tux at the school prom." Before Giles could even begin to splutter in surprise, Buffy continued. "Giles, I want you to come because I want to spend time with you, and no, I don't care if everyone sees us. I want to…" She stopped, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"You want to what?" Giles asked, taking a step towards her.

"To dance with you," Buffy finished, and while it wasn't a complete lie, it wasn't the whole truth either.

Giles sighed resignedly. "I'll see what I can do."

BS-RG-BS-RG-BS-RG

"Will, you look great!"

"Thanks, Buff! And you…wow!"

"Thanks." Buffy grinned. "You look lovely, Tara."

"And you look stunning," Willow's girlfriend replied with a shy smile.

"Hello, ladies…I'm sorry, I was supposed to meet my friends here, have you seen them?" Xander asked, and then he yelped as Willow and Buffy hit him. "I'm sorry, you're all looking gorgeous."

"Not as much as me," Anya said with an edge to her voice.

"Of course not, sweetie," Xander replied, kissing his girlfriend.

Anya smiled. "Say more nice things like that and I'll give you lots of orgasms later."

Xander coughed and blushed deeply. "Are we waiting for anyone else?"

Buffy smiled at her friend's discomfort and nodded. "Just one, and he's late, which is unusual. I hope he hasn't changed his mind, or run into Hellmouthy trouble."

Before anyone could ask who they were waiting for, there was a knock at the door, and Tara opened it. "Hi, Mr. Giles," she said.

"Tara, please, it is not necessary to be so formal," he replied, smiling gently. "Giles will be just fine. After all, that's what these rascals call me."

"Rascals?" Xander repeated slightly incredulously. "Don't spare the insults, G-man."

"Xander, if you call me that one more time…" Giles' voice trailed off as he saw Buffy for the first time. She was wearing a dress not too dissimilar to the one she'd worn at her high school prom, and she looked positively breathtaking.

Buffy was obviously having similar thoughts about Giles in a tuxedo and she was finding it hard to speak. "So I take it we're all ready to go?" Willow asked, sensing her friend's speechlessness.

"Yup, the gang's all here," Xander replied, escorting Anya out of the room. Willow and Tara followed, leaving Giles and Buffy looking awkwardly at each other.

"You look great, Giles," Buffy said eventually, breaking the silence. "I never realised a tux could look so sexy on someone."

Giles blushed and began stuttering. "Y-yes, well, th-thank you, Buffy. And may I say that you look e-exceptionally exquisite tonight."

Only Giles could make her feel so special, and she decided to dazzle him with one of her infamous 1000-watt smiles. "Thanks, Giles."

"Shall we?" He extended his bent arm to her, and she took it gladly.

It had been an enjoyable evening and now, regrettably, it was drawing to a close. At first, Giles had felt awkward surrounded by so many young people, but the Scoobie Gang soon made him forget where he was. Willow dragged him off to the dance floor several times, Anya relented and had a dance with him, and even Tara agreed to a slow number with the older man. Xander refused, however, and he wasn't the only one. Buffy had also not asked to dance with Giles, and he found himself feeling disappointed.

Buffy, however, had wanted to spend the entire evening dancing with him, but she didn't want to spoil her surprise for him. She had realised some time ago - roughly the time of the prom, when she realised Giles was also a guy - that she was in love with him, but she wanted to make the declaration special. But then things happened (as always), and Riley came along. He was fun, in a safe kind of way, but Buffy's heart never wavered from Giles. And now she was ready to tell him, not just that she loved him, but what he truly meant to her.

The crowd of people had thinned dramatically, and the DJ looked like he was ready for packing up. "Ice cream, anyone?" Willow asked, holding Tara close to her side.

"Not just yet. One last dance," Buffy said, leaping up and crossing the floor.

"O-kay, what was that about?" Xander asked, frowning.

Willow shrugged, and then a small smile started to appear. "Things of the goodness, I hope."

Buffy was talking with the DJ and they seemed to be having a very in-depth conversation. Finally, he smiled and nodded, and Buffy walked back to her friends, looking very pleased with herself.

"Go on, guys, dance," she told Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara. They all nodded and shuffled off, leaving Buffy and Giles alone. Finally Buffy turned to Giles and held her hand out. "Would you like to dance?"

Giles smiled. "I thought you were never going to ask."

Buffy's eyes twinkled. "I had my reasons. I wanted this to be special."

She led him across the dance floor and as they stopped in the middle, the first few bars a song began to play. She held Giles close and looked into his eyes as Bette Midler began singing.

*It must have cold there in my shadow  
To never have sunlight on your face  
You were content to let me shine  
That's your way  
You always walked a step behind  
So I was the one with all the glory  
While you were the one with all the strength  
Beautiful face without a name for so long  
Beautiful smile to hide the pain  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
And everything I would like to be  
I can fly higher than an eagle  
You are the wind beneath my wings*

Buffy was miming the words to him, and Giles suddenly realised that she had planned this. It was her way of telling him what she thought of him, because they both knew she wasn't very good with the words. He smiled and held her a little tighter.

*It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
But I've got it all here in my heart  
I want you to know I know the truth  
'Course I know it  
I would be nothing without you  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be  
I could flyer higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be  
And I, I can fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings  
'Cos you are the wind beneath my wings  
The wind beneath my wings  
You, you, you  
You are the wind beneath my wings*

The last part of the song went unheard as Buffy slid her hand around the back of Giles' neck and pulled his head down. "I love you," she said before kissing him gently.

They separated just as the last words of the song were playing, and Buffy mouthed them seriously to Giles.

*Thank you, thank you,  
Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings*

Across the room, Willow looked like she was about to burst from happiness, Tara was smiling, and Xander didn't know whether to grin or faint. As usual, it was Anya who broke the tension. "Oh good, they both needed someone to give them orgasms, and now they can give them to each other."

FIN


End file.
